With love, Your light
by Ichigo-momomiya
Summary: When the creature from Kari's dreams captures and brainwashes her. Will TK, Davis and Tai be able to save her, or will the light vanish from their worlds?
1. Chapter 1

When you hear the world "light" you almost instantly think "Good, Pure, Hope, Angels…"and all that good stuff right? Then again, you can also think of the other spectrum. Dark. Yeah, heh lots of people think that almost instantly too. See, there must always be darkness to be light. Think of it? "The light at the end of the tunnel". Well if there was light in the tunnel then people wouldn't make so much of a big deal about the end of the tunnel having light.

Well, I'm the digidestined with the crest of light, my partner? Gatomon.

When Gatomon uses the rest of light to Digivolve she turns into Angewoman. A beautiful angel digimon. If the crest of Light exists however, there will always be darkness. For wherever there is Light, there's always dark.

My name is Hikari Yagami. I'm 15 and I'm also a Digidestined. Heh, now that I think about it…I've been a digidestined for quite some time. Anyways, My digimon is Gatomon and when using my crest of light she can digivolve into Angewoman and when she uses the digiegg of light she can digivolve into Nefertimon. She's great, real nice and she understands a lot about me. We're really close….but….she never knew that if I ever became evil…that she couldn't exisit. Both worlds would be thrown out of Balance and thrown into doom.

Then again…I didn't know this either…


	2. Chapter 2

_**ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY! (though one day…I WILL own this…you just watch evil laugh)**_

"Hey Kari! The basketball team is goin for a victory Pizza…wanna come?" That's T.K. He's real sweet and a good friend of mine. I met him when I first became a digidestined. Oh yeah! He's one too. His digimon is Patamon, but you'll meet him later. He has the crest of Hope. We're like a team really, cause if you think about it…the only way to light, is though hope. Right? Heh heh anyways…

"Sure T.K.! Are you sure it's okay for me to go with ya?" There's me. I'm pretty tall, just a little shorter then T.K. and I've got brown hair and redish brown eyes. My hair's pretty short but that's cause I don't wanna deal with it like Tai does with his every morning.

"It's not a Problem. I'm sure they won't mind, besides each guy is inviting their girlfriend" For some reason TK's cheeks were turning a bit Pinkish…maybe he was getting warm? "I don't have a girlfriend…so I figured inviting my best friend would be the next best thing…right?" T.K. Had to be one of the most sincere guys in school, and when he said something…he meant it…Specially when it came to Davis.

"She can't go T.C." I turned my head to see Davis standing as smug as ever behind us with his arms crossed. Speak of the devil.

"And Why not?" T.K. asked a bit aggravated.

"At least not with you after all she's _my_ girl" Davis had to be considered the biggest jerk in school…and he was a bit too full of himself. I will admit though, sometimes he can be nice…_sometimes_….Right now, however, he wasn't fitting that 'sometimes'. He was also a digidestined. His digimon was Veemon and can digivolve using two eggs with the crests of Courage and friendship.

"Davis…I'm not your girl and If I go with T.K. I'll be there with you as well…so why don't we all just go together okay?" I started to walk towards T.K. "I'll leave with him though okay? And we'll meet you there" I stopped suddenly. For some reason I could feel my cheeks becoming warmer and warmer…was I-…no…I couldn't be blushing! Never! Why in the world would I be blushing anyways! That's when I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"Kari, are you okay?" T.K. asked looking worried.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah…" I laughed and brushed T.K.'s hand off. I felt a bit dizzy but that was no big deal…and I had a headache…but that was probably from all the noise at the basketball game. "Come on T.K. Let's get going before the other guys beat us to the Pizzeria" I said cheerfully. Ugh, the feeling was getting worse now. Dammit…why tonight of all nights?

"Okay Ka…KARI!" That was the last I heard, everything became dark and I could feel myself fall…but…what into? I couldn't feel myself hitting bottom…so…what was I falling in? Oh man, I couldn't breathe even. The air was thick around me and I felt like there was a GREAT amount of pressure on my body. What was going on?

"Where am I? Huh? Why is everything so dark…?" I was on stable ground now…but I couldn't see a thing, not even my own hands infront of me. There was an evil laughter behind be, no, in front of me…no…wait…I don't know…it was everywhere! "Gatomon?" I called out in a panic.

"Bwahahahahhahahahahaha" The maniacal laughter was almost too much to bare and my Legs were suddenly running, but I couldn't tell where to. I couldn't even see if I was gonna run into a wall. Just as that thought popped into my head I tripped and could feel the presence of something coming towards me something…but…only a scream escaped my mouth "HELP!"

I had fainted in the hall ways of our school, or so T.K. would later tell me. The next thing I could see was Tai, Matt, T.K. and Joe hovering above me. They all looked so…worried. "Well I think she'll be okay. She probably didn't have enough energy in her so she passed out. Her fever's gone down but watch it, if it goes up again…call a _real_ doctor, Okay Tai?" Good ol' reliable Joe. Heh, funny thing is that used to be his crest…that is…until Cody was kind of bestowed the honor of having it. After having another talk with Tai at the door, Joe left.

"Tai? Matt? T.K.?...What happened?" I started to sit up when I felt something pushing me back down.

"Kari, you Need to rest" Matt was the one pushing me back…he usually didn't sound this nice…I didn't mind it though. "Please…lay back…" Matt smiled at me and with a roll of my eyes I laid back down. Great, I thought, More to wonder about today.

"Alright but I still want to know what happened." She said firmly. TK gave a worried little look and then sighed.

"You passed out Kari-" TK started but Tai quickly cut him off

"Kari! You haven't been taking your medicine have you?" He snapped. I instantly looked down. There had been a time in my life where I was always on medication. Nobody really knew what was wrong with me…but I was always sick. My unhealthy life was what caused me not to go to summer camp the year that Tai and the original digidestined found their partners. "You know you're supposed to do it!" Tai continued to ramble on. "You'll get even worse if you stop it! You'll die!" This was a bit of an over exaggeration, I thought.

"Tai! Will you just shut up! My god!" I shouted suddenly. I had been thinking the words the second he had started to yell but even I was surprised to find them coming out of my mouth. However I was already too angry to stop my rage now. "You're always yelling at me! If I'm nothing but a bother to you then I'll just leave!" With that I promptly got up and walked over to our computer. It wasn't often that our home computers let us into the digital world. We usually had to take the school route for that. However the instant I approached the family computer a digital port opened, and without questioning it I said the words to help me enter the digital world. And then without another word to the boys, I was gone.

**__**

**__**

**_Alright, so I am definitely having a harder time with this story then I am with my other one. Reason being? I'm not sure where to go with it and I can't seem to find my original story about it sob heh well that's alright, I think I'll get over it some now. If y'all have any ideas please lemme know. I'd be glad to hear 'em. I would LOVE to hear them actually. Heh I've got the plot and all, but I'm not sure how to get around to it. Blah, those are the least favorite things about this all. Mm, yeah. SO yeah, if you don't wanna submit any of y'alls idea's over a review you can always email me._**

**_Oh yeah, and I love love love getting the reviews, it makes me feel really good about how I'm writing and it's also making me want to update it more. So review more! _**

**_-Ichigo_**


End file.
